


Verano

by Gochy



Series: Las cuatro estaciones [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Boys In Love, Day At The Beach, Doggy Style, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MiloShipFest, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Summer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gochy/pseuds/Gochy
Summary: Después de meses separados los jóvenes se reencuentran en Milos, en medio del Egeo, en el apogeo del verano griego. Milo huele a mar, su sonrisa resplandece más que el sol en el horizonte y su cabello se mece rebelde al compás de la brisa. Después de meses oscuros y solos en Siberia, Camus queda deslumbrado y se limita a sostenerlo, contento. Lejos de hombres y dioses por igual, se pierden en la intimidad del hogar que apremia la unión de cuerpos y almas que, buscándose sin cesar, llegaron a encontrarse y con renuencia debían distanciarse.-O Milo y Camus se reecuentran después de meses separados en Milos. Pasan la tarde juntos entre la cama y la playa. Sexy y fluff times.Para el MiloShipFest 2020.Prompts: verano y mar.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Series: Las cuatro estaciones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011009
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Verano

**Author's Note:**

> Colaboración para el Milo Ship Fest con los prompts verano y mar.

**Verano**

_Y así, cuando las dos mitades de un hombre doble, que se buscan sin cesar, llegan a encontrarse, experimentan en el acto el más violento amor, y no tienen otro deseo que el de unirse íntima e indisolublemente para volver a su primitivo estado._

Platón, El Banquete.

Después de meses separados los jóvenes se reencuentran en Milos, en medio del Egeo, en el apogeo del verano griego. Aprovechan la distracción de nativos y extranjeros que desembarcan en el muelle para tocarse, para abrazar el cuerpo ajeno que tanto conocen y anhelan. Milo huele a mar, su sonrisa resplandece más que el sol en el horizonte y su cabello se mece rebelde al compás de la brisa. Después de meses oscuros y solos en Siberia, Camus queda deslumbrado y se limita a sostenerlo, contento. Palabras brotan en rápidos murmullos que prometen más en la intimidad.

Se lanzan miradas furtivas y sonrisas cómplices, las manos apenas se rozan entre sí y apuran el paso hasta la casa del griego. Esta se ubica sobre una zona poco transitada, a escasos metros de la playa. Es pequeña, de paredes blancas y ventanas estrechas, pero suficientes para permitir ventilar la estancia. Es una herencia de su maestro junto con el manto de Escorpio y en momentos como este, además, servía como un pequeño paraíso terrenal; perfecto y efímero.

Lejos de hombres y dioses por igual, se pierden en la intimidad del hogar que apremia la unión de cuerpos y almas que, buscándose sin cesar, llegaron a encontrarse y con renuencia debían distanciarse. Sin embargo, la pasión juvenil es algo difícilmente contenible, mucho menos cuando el paso del tiempo aumenta las ansias del reencuentro y les torna más deseables y ansiosos.

Todo inició con un beso. Esa fue la chispa que detona la explosión de calor.

El verano y las altas temperaturas conducen a que los jóvenes se deshagan con rapidez de las ropas, estorbosas y pesadas. Las manos recorren los cuerpos con premura, con hambre, pero con la delicadeza suficiente para arrancar gemidos gozosos y erizar la piel a su paso.

Milo deposita besos húmedos sobre Camus que buscan alejarle de toda preocupación y recordarle más del inmenso amor que parece brotar cual manantial. Le besa los labios, las mejillas arreboladas, los hombros cubiertos de ligeras pecas y el duro abdomen de años de entrenamiento. El francés se deja hacer y se pierde en el disfrute que hacen estremecer todo su ser. Milo lo lanza sobre la cama y trepa sobre su anatomía, deteniéndose en su pelvis. Le toma el miembro y le prueba sin titubear; la mano acompaña, tocando donde los labios no alcanzan.

Camus emite un gemido ahogado y se ase a las sábanas, las caderas siguiendo la cadencia impuesta por la dulce boca del griego que le lleva a ver las estrellas tras llegar al clímax. El joven toma grandes bocanadas de aire en un intento de calmar su agitada respiración, y sonríe con complacencia cuando Milo se acuesta a su lado.

El rubio le regresa el gesto, y con dedos delicados retira mechones empapados de sudor del rostro. Susurra palabras dulces cargadas de amor que estimulan cuerpo y alma, al igual que una mano amiga que se cuela hasta su entrepierna. Escalofríos recorren su espalda y calor su vientre que le acompañan hasta dejar su miembro excitando y expectante. Camus ríe entre dientes y dice algo, pero Milo no logra dilucidar sus palabras; apenas logra estirarse lo suficiente y alcanzar la botella preciada de la mesa de noche.

Frío y unos dedos juguetones se abren paso en su interior. Entran y salen, tocan y estiran, presionan y sueltan. Milo suspira y Camus le besa. El griego se acomoda sobre su abdomen, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos y con sus caderas en alto de donde el otro le toma y se introduce lentamente. Los embates inician unos momentos después, arrancando gemidos y gruñidos, mientras que las manos dejan marcas en donde puedan aferrarse; muslos torneados, costados estrechos y hombros anchos, o la mismísima cama para impulsar los cuerpos y maximizar el placer de hacerse uno.

Milo pide más y eso recibe. Camus arremete con brío y Milo se deleita, respondiendo igualmente. El tiempo pasa y la brisa se cuela a través de la ventana entreabierta, refrescando la habitación, mas los cuerpos siguen ardiendo de placer. Una letanía de gemidos es ahogada entre las almohadas, otra resuena libre por la estancia. Los cuerpos sudorosos chocan con mayor insistencia y el golpeteo de piel contra piel, sentir al otro más profunda e intensamente es lo único que les importa en esos momentos. El clima de la habitación y las trepidantes sensaciones obnubilan los sentidos de los jóvenes hasta que estallan en blanco placer casi simultáneamente. Apenas se sostienen mientras la fuerza del orgasmo les recorre de arriba hacia abajo, y les estremece con delicia.

Camus sale delicadamente y cae de espaldas junto a Milo, quien sonríe y se acurruca, feliz, a su lado. Todas las palabras sin decir en los últimos meses afloran con naturalidad entre ambos, acompañadas de risas traviesas, miradas brillantes y besos castos (y otros no tanto). Son jóvenes y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sienten como tal. Sus únicas preocupaciones y responsabilidades son el otro y el hacerle feliz en cuanto puedan mientras pueden.

Un par de horas después caminan, mano en mano, por la playa. La brisa golpea con más fuerza y el sol que empieza a ocultarse crea un ambiente más que agradable. Juguetean entre ellos; Milo resbala y arrastra consigo a Camus. Ríen, y ríen aún más cuando las olas les golpean y les dejan varados y mojados en la arena. Se remueven el uno sobre otro, luchando en un juego sin reglas, mas no importa. No para ellos, no en ese momento.

Terminan bajo un árbol cercano con la brisa marina meciéndolos. El francés se recuesta contra este y el griego se acomoda entre sus piernas con su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de la respiración de su amante. Unos lánguidos dedos se pasean por la melena del rubio y le arrancan un suspiro. Poco a poco va quedándose dormido, arrullado por la calma a su alrededor y, en ese momento, sueña.

En él cumple con su deber como Santo de Oro y, llegado el tiempo, entrega su armadura y se retira a la casa sobre el Egeo. Tal vez toma algún trabajo en el muelle o emprende, pero tiene la certeza que Camus está a su lado, despertando cada mañana y acostándose cada noche entre sus brazos. Sueña sobre un verano sin fin.

Las hojas podrán cambiar de color, el sol congelarse y la tierra prenderse en llamas, mas nada será un impedimento en tanto ambos permanezcan juntos.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca escribo en presente, pero pensé en intentarlo y no creo haberlo hecho taaan mal. En cuanto a los prompts, pues están en verano, hace calor y hay mar cerca. Vale, ¿no? XD Espero no lo hayan odiado.
> 
> Continúa en 'Otoño'.


End file.
